


Быть дома к десяти!

by Qeewi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi
Summary: – Я думаю, есть несколько причин, препятствующих вашему с Киллианом счастливому союзу: наш кровожадный отец – одна из них, его сверхзаботливый брат – вторая.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Liam Jones, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 2





	1. О прелестях первой подростковой любви.

Ах, эта пора первых свиданий! Есть в ней что-то такое особенное, верно? Эти поцелуи, робкие и не очень, сопровождающиеся, как правило, чем-то средним между совершенно невнятным _«господипожалуйстанеостанавливайся»_ и уже не совсем, но все еще невнятным _«ещеразпожалуйстаумоляю»_ ; засосы, оставленные в процессе тех самых _робких-и-не-очень_ поцелуев, которые помимо всего прочего еще и очень увлекательно прятать за многоярусными шарфиками или тоннами тонального крема. Ох, ну и, конечно, не стоит забывать о побегах из дома тайком от родителей — да-да, тех самых, которые обещают вам не только несколько незабываемых часов в компании вашего любимого человека, но и домашний арест на неделю. Так, чисто в качестве бонуса. А приправить все это слоем из бурлящих в крови любого подростка гормонов — и вуаля! Готов ваш первый любовный опыт, о которых так любят писать все эти великие литераторы (чувствуете львиную долю сарказма, да?) в своих этих, не побоюсь этого слова, _ро-ма-нах._

Эмма же, с детства отличавшаяся небывалой степенностью и подобного рода вещи высмеивавшая, чаще всего воротила свой хорошенький носик от очередного ухажера, пытающегося украсть у нее хотя бы мимолетный поцелуй, и гордо заявляла, что не нужен ей никакой принц из сказок, которые ни в коей мере не признавала, чем и вызывала умиление матери и неконтролируемый приступ гордости строгого отца. Но, собственно, чего еще было ожидать от десятилетней девочки, еще не познавшей, что такое бурлящие в крови гормоны?

Всю прелесть нежного подросткового возраста юная мисс Нолан (предпочитавшая, чтобы ее звали не иначе как _мисс Свон_ ) испытала в четырнадцать, когда, наблюдая за тем, как закадычная подружка Руби жмется по углам с Виктором Вэйлом (который, между прочим, был на целый год ее старше!), ей вдруг началось казаться, что, возможно, _любовь это не уж и так плохо._

Только вот время шло, а обещанный принц на белом коне (или хотя бы на пони — эдакий эконом-вариант) все не появлялся. Эмма не знала, в какой момент все пошло не так и что было тому причиной, но факт оставался фактом — парни от нее как от огня шарахались. К шестнадцати до девушки вдруг дошло, что во многом к этому приложил руку ее родной отец, строгий, но справедливый Дэвид Нолан, оберегавший честь и непорочность дочери, словно курица-наседка. Дэвид явно относился к тому типу отцов, которые придерживались политики «окуну голову ухажера моей дочери в чан с кипящим маслом прежде, чем он успеет сказать „Привет“», что несомненно отпугивало даже самых отважных, заставляя их ходить вокруг бедной-несчастной Эммы буквально на цыпочках.

Это, признаться, создавало девушке некоторые трудности в нахождении общего языка с противоположным полом. Так, например, ~~смертник~~ отважный, подаривший мисс Свон (которой на тот момент было уже девятнадцать!) первый в ее жизни поцелуй, был на грани отчаяния, когда все случилось. Он даже порывался прийти в дом Ноланов и извиниться перед Дэвидом лично. Это-то и стало последней каплей в чаше и без того практически безграничного терпения девушки, так как после этого Эмма приняла решение покинуть родительское гнездо, позорно сбегая с поля боя за ее же личную жизнь и оставляя на растерзание чрезмерной родительской любви и заботы своего подрастающего брата Генри.

Время бежало, дела сердечные отошли на второй план, ограничиваясь лишь регулярным сексом Грэмом Хамбертом. Без обязательств, конечно (бьюсь об заклад, мистера Нолана хватил бы удар). Все шло своим чередом, то есть буднично, обыденно и скучно, а потом…

А потом случился Киллиан Джонс. И Эмма Свон наконец-таки открыла для себя все прелести так запоздавшей к ней подростковой влюбленности: эти самые первые свидания, обжимания по углам, страстные поцелуи, засосы на шее… Все, как и полагается.

Но особенно хорошо эта парочка за весь период их отношений освоила искусство конспирации. И от этого им было даже смешно — надо же, взрослые люди, а прячутся как пятнадцатилетние школьники! Нелепее все могло бы быть только в одном случае — если бы родители Эммы и в помине не знали ни о каком женихе.

Что, уже смеетесь, да? А зря. Мистер и миссис Нолан и вправду слышать не слышали ни о каком обворожительном ирландце, так бессовестно укравшем сердце их возлюбленной дочери и более того — вы только вдумайтесь, каков мерзавец! — вознамерившимся брать ее _замуж!_

«Да за такое коленные чашечки прострелить ему мало!» — сказал бы оскорбленный мистер Нолан, хватаясь за сердце, а миссис Нолан в свою очередь, обреченно вздохнув, скорее всего исполнила бы просьбу мужа, полностью взяв на себя ту часть, где происходило непосредственно само превращение потенциального зятя в инвалида.

Так что, не знаю, как вам кажется, но, по-моему, вполне разумно то, что уже год Эмма прятала своего возлюбленного от собственных родителей. Да-да, вы не ослышались. _Целый чертов год._

Поэтому предложение руки и сердца (на которое будущая миссис Джонс ответила «да» тысячу и один раз) стало некого рода проблемой в плане того, как сообщить ничего не подозревающим родственникам о намечающейся… свадьбе. И Эмме не оставалось ничего, кроме как пойти за помощью к своему уже подросшему — пятнадцать лет как никак! — брату. Ну то есть как «идти». Он, собственно, сам пришел.

— Ты, я смотрю, не одна, — ухмыльнулся Генри, глядя на то, как сестра зябко кутается в так и норовящую слететь к ее ногам простынь, попутно пытаясь закрыть дверь в спальню.

— Заткнись и говори, что хотел, — прошипела в ответ Эмма, безуспешно пытаясь нащупать дверную ручку за спиной и не потерять при этом прикрывающую ее наготу ткань. В этот момент из спальни раздался звук падающего мешка с картошкой, свидетельствующего о неудачной попытке ее любовника натянуть-таки эти чертовы штаны и смотать из ее квартиры к чертовой матери.

— Да какая уж теперь разница? У тебя тут всяко интересней! — рассмеялся в ответ подросток, бесцеремонно заглядывая через плечо Эммы прямо на место преступления. И вдруг копошение в комнате стихло, а Генри отчего-то нахмурился, в недоверии протянув:

— Киллиан?

От неожиданности Свон едва-таки не уронила многострадальную простынь к своим хорошеньким ногам, переводя удивленный взгляд с брата на так и не успевшего до конца натянуть штаны возлюбленного.

Вот так нелепо и открылась великая тайна Киллиана Джонса.

Как выяснилось позднее за чашкой чая, у оного в наличии был брат, Лиам Джонс, преподававший в школе у Генри физкультуру, который явно мог составить их с Эммой отцу здоровую конкуренцию по части чрезмерной опеки. Джонс-старший, который, казалось бы, считал, что младший брат, подобно Питеру Пэну, застрял в возрасте семи лет, а потому о нем нужно заботиться. Чрезмерно заботиться. Заботиться так, чтоб окружающие Киллиана девушки бросались в рассыпную, лишь только завидев грозного и устрашающего папу… кхм, вернее брата-наседку.

— Ну… И что думаете делать? — задал вполне разумный вопрос Генри, выслушав всю их историю до конца. Эмма и Киллиан переглянулись, после чего Свон пожала плечами.

— Полагаю, знакомиться с будущей родней, — кисло улыбнулась она, мрачно глядя в стакан, словно бы силясь найти в нем решение их проблемы. — Или же сбежать в Лас-Вегас и тайно обручиться уже там.

— Хм, — оживился вдруг Киллиан, заинтересованно взглянув на невесту. — А знаешь, кажется, у меня есть идея…

— Какая? — в унисон спросили Ноланы, от нетерпения даже подавшись вперед и в предвкушении уставившись на Джонса. Тот ухмыльнулся.

— Воистину гениальная, — торжественно заявил он и, повернувшись к Генри, заговорчески подмигнул. — И ты поможешь мне ее осуществить.


	2. О чрезмерной отцовской (и не только) опеке.

Отцу всегда непросто принимать факт взросления дочери. Вот еще совсем недавно твоя маленькая принцесса по-детски непосредственно носилась по дому в балетной пачке и с тиарой на голове, размахивая волшебной палочкой, и весело, раскатисто хохотала, стараясь избежать участи быть защекоченной до смерти своим же отцом. А потом… Потом не успеешь ты и глазом моргнуть, а твоя малютка вдруг превращается во взрослую, стремящуюся к полной и безоговорочной независимости девушку, _почти женщину,_ и, конечно, начает привлекать заинтересованные взгляды противоположного пола. А кто, как не отец знает, что у мужчин на уме?

Вот Дэвид знал. Не понаслышке. На собственном опыте знал, _что именно у мужчин на уме._ В конце концов, последствием того, о чем думал Дэвид на момент знакомства с Мэри Маргарет, стало рождение очаровательного создания, получившего имя Эмма.

Посему остепенившийся Дэвид Нолан (конечно, как тут не остепенишься, став отцом в семнадцать) с особой тщательностью следил, чтобы никто из представителей сильной половины человечества, а в особенности с бушующими в крови гормонами, не смел посягать на честь его «малютки Эммы». А особо непонятливым не ленился доходчиво объяснять последствия нарушения установленных им в отношении дочери правил.

Он искренне заботился о своей девочке, делая все для ее счастья, и отчаянно не понимал, почему с возрастом она стала воспринимать все его попытки в штыки. Ведь он хотел как лучше! Поэтому весть о том, что Эмма собирается съезжать и жить самостоятельно, знатно подкосило ножки душевного равновесия любящего отца. Нет, по прошествии времени Дэвид, конечно, смирился с решением дочери, пусть и не до конца. Часто он ловил себя на мысли, что скучает по топоту босых ножек маленького светловолосого урагана по утрам, когда пятилетняя Эмма врывалась в родительскую спальню, забираясь к ним под одеяло, и обнимала сразу обоих, его и Мэри Маргарет, прижимаясь своей пухлой щечкой к колючей отцовской щеке. Конечно, у них с женой был еще и Генри, в котором Дэвид поистине души не чаял. Но все-таки ему дико не хватало этих моментов между ним и его так быстро выросшей дочерью.

Впрочем, некоторое время спустя Дэвиду не просто пришлось смириться и принять выбор своенравной Эммы, но и даже в какой-то степени перестать ежесекундно волноваться за нее и вызывать раздражение жены. В конце концов, для своего возраста девушка была всегда не по годам благоразумна и серьезна. И Дэвид оставался спокоен за то, что ближайшие лет пять никакой мужчина не покусится на честь его дражайшей дочери, и ему не придется мрачно лечить коньяком нервы, расшатанные известием о внезапной ее беременности.

Относительно этого пункта Мэри Маргарет всегда раздраженно заявляла, что он утрирует. Ведь в конечном итоге Эмма все-таки выйдет замуж и порадует их внуками. Конечно, Дэвид понимал это и ни в коем случае не желал, чтобы Эмма на всю жизнь осталась старой девой. Но тем не менее он с ужасом старался оттянуть момент, когда в жизни дочери появится _еще один_ мужчина.

Но пока Эмма не спешила радовать отца и мать вестью о скорой свадьбе или появлении на свет внуков, а посему Дэвид Нолан жил и не тужил почти все семь лет самостоятельной жизни Эммы Нолан-Свон вдали от родительского гнезда…

Пока однажды необычно веселый Генри не объявил о прибытии сестры в это самое родительское гнездо. Нет, вообще-то все вполне могло сойти за обычную ситуацию: в конце концов Генри всегда был бодр и весел, а Эмма довольно часто приезжала навестить родителей и брата. Но… Было в их поведении что-то такое… неуловимо подозрительное, что заставляло чуткое отцовское сердце учащенно биться в тревоге. Довершающим аккордом стал семейный ужин. Проходил он в необычайной тишине, сопровождался постоянными переглядками между братом, сестрой и их матерью и — о пресвятая пятка Аида! — появлением на столе любимого Дэвидом десерта, приготовленного самой Эммой.

— Пап, — несмело начала Эмма, внезапно очень заинтересовавшись узором плитки, которой был выложен пол в кухне.

Дэвид, кажется, даже дышать перестал. Генри и Мэри Маргарет взволновано последовали его примеру.

— Я бы хотела кое с кем тебя познакомить…

Завершать фразу Эмме не пришлось. О том, кем этот «кое-кто» ей приходится, Дэвид сам догадался.

***

Лиам всю свою сознательную жизнь заботился о младшем брате. Ведь если не он, то кто? Мать умерла в родах, а отец… Отца, без всякого сомнения взявшего бы титул «Худший отец в мире», у них с Киллианом по сути и не было. У старшего из братьев язык не поворачивался назвать отцом человека, бросившего своего новорожденного сына на другого сына. Четырех лет отроду.

Да и вообще, отца Лиам помнил смутно. Знал лишь, что он был моряком и заядлым игроком в карты. Собственно поэтому он и слинял, оставив четырехлетнему сыну лишь завернутого в колючий плед младшего брата и наказ — заботиться о Киллиане, несмотря ни на что.

Вот он и заботился, как мог. Сначала те несколько страшных часов, проведенных в холодной хибаре на берегу Атлантического океана, где их и оставили. Позже их нашла пара заблудившихся туристов, после чего их забрали социальные службы и отправили в детский дом. Но Лиам продолжал заботиться о брате и там. А после выпуска из этого места, с боем, но все же оформил опекунство над младшим.

Забота о брате стала для Лиама Джонса сродни работе или той же привычке. А, как известно, от привычек избавляться трудно. Время-то шло, Киллиан вырос и в постоянной опеке брата не нуждался, но привычка у Лиама осталась. Более того, для Джонса-старшего Киллиан, словно Питер Пэн, остался вечным мальчишкой, застрявшим в возрасте семи лет, отчего тревожные мысли о том, что мелкий может вляпаться во что-нибудь неприятное, как он любил делать, не покидали голову заботливого старшего брата. Он, конечно, понимал, что такая чрезмерная опека скорее всего будет лишь раздражать Киллиана, лишая возможности жить и принимать решения самостоятельно, в связи с чем Лиам всячески старался брать под контроль свой синдром «папы-наседки». Однако Джонс — тот, что помладше — всегда чувствовал какое-то незримое присутствие старшего брата за спиной, во всем оберегающего, старающегося удержать его от ошибок.

Сам Киллиан безусловно был благодарен за поддержку, которую в течение всей жизни оказывал ему Лиам. Старший брат хоть и старался беречь его, Киллиана, словно древнюю китайскую фарфоровую вазу — что, как бы там ни было, все-таки жутко его раздражало — но давал ему полную свободу действий, лишь изредка осуждающе качая головой и заставляя младшего чувствовать себя в некоторой степени… виноватым?

Еще сложнее было лишь в другом плане. Женщины. О, с ними у Киллиана была беда. Нет-нет, дело совсем не в том, о чем вы могли сейчас подумать. Дело вообще не в Киллиане — все женское население возрастом от тринадцати до восьмидесяти рядом с ним таяло, словно пломбир под палящим июльским солнцем. Проблема была в Лиаме, который каждую, по его мнению, не достойную его брата девушку гнобил так, что под конец та бежала от братьев Джонс настолько быстро, что только пятки ее и сверкали.

И то ли у Киллиана был плохой вкус, то ли Лиам неоправданно завышал стандарты, но выходило так, что от братьев Джонс бежали _все._ Собственно говоря, особо Джонса-младшего это никогда не расстраивало, но когда в его жизни появилась Эмма… Черт, один бог знал, как важно было ему, чтобы брат одобрил его выбор! Но зная Лиама, Киллиан с уверенностью мог сказать — шансов было еще меньше, чем кот наплакал.

Поэтому сообщать брату волнующую новость нужно было крайне осторожно…

— Лиам, я хочу познакомить тебя со своей девушкой. И это не обсуждается!

…, а не так, как это сделал Киллиан. Джонс-младший по лицу старшего брата видел: Лиам активировал режим «ты недостойна моего брата, беги как можно дальше».

Черт.

***

— У нас все готово?

— Уже два дня как.

— Точно? Ты уверен? Потому что…

— Я уверен, как никогда, Эмма!

Девушка взволновано вздохнула, поправляя несуществующие складки на своем платье. Им предстоял важный вечер, несомненно обещавший коренным образом изменить их жизни.

И принести немало проблем не только им с Киллианом, но еще и Генри, втянувшимся в их авантюру.

Вообще, изначально Эмма была против этой затеи. Это было по-детски глупо, рискованно и совершенно необдуманно! Но потом Генри — и откуда он только такой умный взялся? — сказал одну очень весомую вещь:

— Думаю, есть несколько причин, препятствующих вашему с Киллианом счастливому союзу: наш кровожадный отец — одна из них, его сверхзаботливый брат — вторая. Если ты не решишься сейчас, о счастливом союзе можно и думать забыть.

И Эмма решилась. Черт возьми, она безумно хотела провести остаток жизни в объятиях ее «горячего ирландца», а для достижения этой ее цели все средства были хороши!

Еще раз судорожно вздохнув и заправив за ухо выбившуюся из прически прядь, Свон решительно посмотрела на брата и отчеканила:

— Ну, раз все готово, звони.


	3. Об истиной неловкости и запоротом ужине.

— Поправь галстук.

— Я чувствую себя глупо.

— Просто поправь чертов галстук, Джонс, пока это не сделала я!

Киллиан ничего не ответил и лишь с недовольным видом потянулся к ненавистному предмету гардероба. Каким образом Эмме удалось заставить его нацепить на себя эту шелковую удавку, знал, наверное, один лишь бог, ибо сам Джонс не чаял, как так получилось. Он вообще был одет в несвойственной для себя манере: строгий темный костюм, без единой складочки белая рубашка и галстук. Чертов галстук. Его вырядили так официально, словно они идут в дорогущий ресторан, а не собираются провести тихий семейный вечер в их с Эммой квартире. На этой почве у него даже зародились сомнения — а не члены ли британской королевской семьи приходятся Эмме родственниками? Иначе объяснить все это не представлялось Джонсу возможным.

— Черт, — пробормотала раздраженно Эмма, недовольно глядя на его потуги, — неужели так сложно завязать галстук?

— Представь себе, любимая, — чего кривить душой, Киллиан, ровно как и его невеста, сам был весь на нервах, но не съязвить не смог. А этот кусок культуры на его шее, не только заставлявший Джонса чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, но и испытывать непонятное удушье, лишь повышал уровень раздражения до «задушусь сам и вас с собой на тот свет захвачу».

— Дай сюда! — не выдержала Эмма, и, в два шага преодолев расстояние между ними, принялась собственноручно поправлять ему галстук. Почему-то в этот момент Киллиану подумалось, что противный кусок ткани можно использовать вместо веревки при повешенье.

Иронично, учитывая, что в этот момент в дверь позвонили, и Эмма, нервно дернувшись, потянула удавку так, что в глазах у Джонса потемнело, а весь воздух словно бы выкачали из легких.

Что же, похоже, его петля уже затянулась.

***

Она само спокойствие.

Сама невозмутимость.

Она не испугана настолько, что впору хватать жениха и брата и бежать куда-нибудь в Сибирь, попутно моля бурых медведей о защите.

Абсурдность этой мысли заставила Эмму сдавленно хихикнуть, что со стороны больше было похоже на полувсхлип. Генри, сидевший напротив сестры, нахмурился и невзначай придавил ей ботинком ногу, наступив аккурат на мизинец и заставив сестру ахнуть от боли.

— Отличное филе барашка, Эмма, — вежливо улыбнулся Эмме Лиам, откладывая столовые приборы в сторону.

— Спасибо… Эм, мистер Джонс? — Киллиан поперхнулся куском мяса. Эмма вдруг поняла, какую глупость сморозила.

— Передайте мне соль, пожалуйста, — вклинился Генри, стараясь сгладить неловкость ситуации.

— Ну что вы, Эмма, какой мистер Джонс, — тон Джонса-старшего отдавал теплотой ветров на вершине Эвереста. В феврале. — Просто Лиам, мы же договорились.

— О, да, конечно, — натянуто улыбнулась Свон. — Мистер Джонс.

Киллиан неприлично громко поставил перечницу перед Генри.

— Держи, малец. Ты, кажется, просил перца.

— Нет-нет, Киллиан, соль. Я просил соли. Думаю, перца нам пока и так достаточно.

Да, перца было и впрямь больше, чем просто достаточно. А уж напряжение, буквально парившее в воздухе, можно было, подобно маслу, ножом резать. А этот короткий диалог, казалось, лишь подлил масла в огонь: Эмма готова была волосы на себе рвать, рука Генри грозилась вскоре срастись с его лицом, а Джонс-младший вообще готов был выпрыгнуть в окно от взглядов, которыми его прожигал отец невесты.

Да, ужин определенно проходил точно по плану!

— Киллиан, — заговорил вдруг молчавший до сего момента Дэвид, — а как вы с Эммой вообще познакомились?

— О, незабываемая встреча! — широко улыбнулся Джонс, буквально источая свое знаменитое обаяние. На Мэри Маргарет подействовало — она дружелюбно улыбалась будущему (они все на это очень надеялись) зятю, Дэвид впечатленным почему-то не казался.

— Неужели? — прищурился отец. — И какое количество времени назад эта «незабываемая встреча» произошла?

— О, всего пару месяцев назад! — вклинилась Эмма.

— Двенадцать… — запорол все Джонс.

Эмма выглядела так, словно ее пыльным мешком из-за угла огрели. Лицо и рука Генри, кажется, все же срослись вместе. Киллиан корил себя за непомерно длинный язык. Могло ли все обернуться еще хуже?

Пф-ф, да конечно могло!


	4. О том, как свадьба пела да плясала, и любовь торжествовала.

— Господа, а не хватит ли вам виски на сегодня? — без особой надежды спросила миссис Нолан, сверля двух сидящих в гостиной ее дочери и упивающихся в хлам мужчин тяжелым, почти что осязаемым взглядом.

— Мэри Маргарет, будь добра, иди и займись чем-нибудь, а не путайся под ногами, — буркнул Дэвид в ответ жене, чем вызвал ее искреннее возмущение.

— Прошу прощения?

— Думаю, Дэвид просто хотел сказать, что в данной ситуации по меньшей мере нелогично пытаться мешать нам запивать шок, миледи, — поправил собутыльника Лиам, разливая им с Дэвидом еще по бокалу крепкого напитка из личных запасов брата.

— Вот именно, дорогая, — поддакнул ему Нолан, хмурясь, — не мешай нам с Лиамом мрачно заливать наш шок виски! В конце концов… Эй, куда ты понесла бутылку? Мэри Маргарет!

Женщина, закатив глаза и буркнув напоследок что-то вроде «нашли повод напиться», буквально выдернула у теперь уже родственника злосчастную бутылку с плещущейся на дне янтарной жидкостью и под аккомпанемент протестующих возгласов мужчин вылила остатки в раковину. Впрочем, возмущаться этот своеобразный клуб ~~алкоголиков~~ новоиспеченных родственников не стал: стоило миссис Нолан покинуть комнату, Лиам выудил из-под диванной подушки бутылку русской водки. Разлив напиток по стаканам, Джонс-старший отсалютовал своим Дэвиду.

— Ну, за родство?

Они залпом осушили стаканы.

__

За 6 часов до этого.

Сверхзаботливая родня – это не круто. Особенно, если тебе уже под тридцать и тебе хочется спать с тем, с кем тебе хочется, а не блюсти целомудрие до старости. И жениться на том, на ком, черт возьми, заблагорассудится, а не ждать благословения от этих самых сверхзаботливых-мать-их-за-ногу-родственничков.

— Да вы, должно быть, издеваетесь над нами, так? — негодовала Эмма, едва не задыхаясь от гнева. Глаза ее блестели нездоровым, яростным блеском, а сама она раскраснелась в пылу жарких распрей с отцом и братом будущего мужа. Хотя их с Киллианом предполагаемый брак еще и не был заключен, но уже трещал по швам от повальных аргументов «мы с Лиамом думаем, что вам еще рано думать о свадьбе» и «вы слишком молоды, подумайте хорошенько». С того самого знаменитого званого ужина прошла без малого неделя — неделя горячих споров и попыток всевозможными способами решить намечающийся конфликт интересов малым количеством жертв. Получалось из рук вон плохо — из спевшихся Дэвида и Лиама получилась отличная, почти непобедимая команда. Поэтому было принято переходить сразу к плану «Б»: грандиозный побег. Только вот… Я ведь уже говорила, что Дэвид и Лиам — чертовски хорошая команда?

— Вы собирались сбежать, что мы должны сделать в подобной ситуации? — надрывался в ответ Дэвид, закипая аки чайник – только что пар из ушей не валил.

— Да не собирались мы сбегать! — Эмма взмахнула рукой, едва не размазав нос стоявшего в опасной близости к ней Киллиана по его же лицу. — Скажи же им, Киллиан.

Взгляды всех присутствующих в комнате мгновенно обратились к потиравшему пострадавший нос ирландцу. Тот замер, косясь сначала на застывшего Генри, а затем на Эмму.

— Ты же знаешь, я плохо лгу, — неловко пожал плечами он, опуская взгляд. Свон раздраженно отмахнулась.

— Ладно, мы хотели пойти куда-нибудь и проветриться, — вздохнула она, признавая поражение. — В этом нет ничего зазорного, с такими-то родственниками, желающими все и везде контролировать.

Генри усмехнулся, маскируя рвущийся наружу смех кашлем, Дэвид закатил глаза, скрестив на груди руки. Мэри Маргарет посмотрела на дочь с укором, говоря, мол, «где ваша тактичность, юная леди?». По лицу же Джонса-старшего понять что-либо было трудно: на Эмму он всегда смотрел одинаково холодно, так, что у нее мурашки по телу табунами бегали. Этот раз не стал исключением, но Эмма мужественно выстояла.

— Конечно, мы хотим все контролировать, ведь… — мистер Нолан беспомощно взмахнул руками и обернулся к жене, ища поддержки. — Ведь вы еще так юны для всего этого.

— Нам под тридцать, папа!

— Не спорила бы ты с отцом, — весомо заявил Лиам, чем вызвал бурю негодования со стороны младшего брата.

— Лиам! — нахмурился Киллиан, вспыхнув.

— Господи, да за что мне это… — пробормотала Мэри Маргарет, переглядываясь с сыном. Это все обещало затянуться надолго, а если так, то их план летел в объятия самого Люцифера, в самый дальний угол ада. К тому же все эти распри, конца которым не было уже целую неделю, не вызывали у женщины ничего, кроме жутких мигреней. Поэтому все это определенно пора было заканчивать.

— Если мое мнение как матери еще учитывается, — начала Мэри Маргарет, — то я не думаю, что есть что-то зазорное в том, что Эмма и Киллиан вместе сходят куда-нибудь.

— Но… — сделал попытку возразить Дэвид, однако, она не дала мужу возможности закончить мысль.

— Они уже не дети, — продолжала Мэри Маргарет, многозначительно глядя на Лиама и Дэвида, то и дело недовольно переглядывающихся. Этот молчаливый диалог длился не больше минуты, после чего Джонс-старший неохотно выдал:

— Да, Мэри Маргарет, ты пожалуй права, — в этот момент, клянусь, все выдохнули с неимоверным облегчением. Ну, по крайней мере так было ровно до того момента, как Лиам не добавил:

— Но дома быть ровно к десяти!

— Я бы даже сказал к девяти, — вклинился Дэвид. Челюсть Эммы медленно, но верно поползла вниз, навстречу полу. Брови Генри грозились вот-вот срастись у того на переносице.

— Думаю, десять им подойдет, — вклинилась миссис Нолан до того, как дочь выдаст что-нибудь колкое в ответ, — так ведь, ребята?

Киллиан и Эмма с заминкой, но все же кивнули. И после череды многочисленных лекций (боже, им словно тринадцать, а не тридцать, честное слово!) и инструктажей парочка все же смогла покинуть дом четы Нолан.

Звучно хлопнув при этом дверью.

_Через 5 часов после того, что было за 6 часов до этого._

— Ты думаешь, мы все делаем правильно?

— В зависимости от того, хочешь ли ты провести со мной остаток жизни, дорогая, — усмехнулся останавливая машину перед светофором. Эмма улыбнулась в ответ на его слова, но все еще выглядела неуверенно. Когда они вернутся домой, их убьют. Определенно.

— Если ты не уверена… — начал Киллиан, видя её замешательство, но Эмма отмахнулась, бодро заявив:

— Еще чего! Не для того же мы пересекли полстраны, чтобы в последний момент пойти на попятную.

Киллиан улыбнулся, давя на педаль газа. Эмма усмехнулась, отметив про себя, что больше в своей жизни она проштрафится вряд ли могла. Однако этот акт неповиновения отчего-то только будоражил кровь — оно определенно того стоило. От этой мысли без пяти минут миссис Джонс повернулась к окну, рассматривая ночной Лас-Вегас. Сияющий, манящий, город словно приветствовал путешественников, открывая им все пути, все возможности для осуществления задуманного. Парочка переглянулась и вдруг рассмеялась в унисон — громко, безудержно, _счастливо._

Не переставая смеяться, Джонс повернул направо, держа путь прямо на часовню, где можно обвенчаться в любое время дня и ночи.

Ночь обещала быть чудесной.

__

На противоположном конце страны. Через 40 минут после того, что было через пять часов после того, что было… Черт.

Половина третьего ночи. От чудопарочки ни слуху ни духу. Лиам и Дэвид рвут и мечут.

Чудесное окончание дня, не правда ли?

— Ну они у меня получат, — шипел Дэвид, меря комнату шагами. — Пусть только придут, я им такое устрою…

Генри и Мэри Маргарет переглянулись, ожидая чего-то глобального. Судя по всему, «что-то глобальное» представляло собой оповещение об одном новом сообщении. Лиам встрепенулся, глядя на то, как Генри достает мобильный из заднего кармана джинсов. Дэвид, наконец перестав метаться по комнате, рвнул к сыну, желая узнать, что именно ему пришло. Мэри Маргарет в предвкушении улыбнулась.

— Неплохо, да? — рассмеялся Генри, показывая остальным присланный ему файл — фотографию Киллиана и Эммы у алтаря.

— Что за… — в глазах Лиама читалось непонимание. Дэвид же, казалось, впал в полный когнитивный диссонанс от такой новости.

— Да что вы в самом деле! — продолжал веселиться Генри. Мэри Маргарет закивала, отчаянно пряча улыбку.

— Действительно, мы ведь теперь родственники как никак, — вставила она свое веское слово. Дэвид рухнул в кресло.

— Ой, а раз так, — подключился Генри, от нетерпения подпрыгивая на месте, — мне как вашему свояку полагается пятерка по физкультуре?

Лиам рухнул в кресло по соседству.


End file.
